


The littlest Earp

by perfect_forgery



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, light wayhaught, meeting baby earp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Nicole and Waverly meet baby earp





	The littlest Earp

Today was the day. Today was the day that he was born, the littlest Earp had arrived.

Waverly and Nicole walked into the hospital room not knowing what to expect. They saw Wynonna, sat up on her bed, with Dolls at her side and a tiny baby in her arms.

“Hey there little guy” Waverly grinned, barely above a whisper. Nicole watched as her girlfriend rushed to sit at the end of the bed to get a look at the baby.

The small child looked up with big, inquisitive, blue eyes at the two new people in the room.  
“Oh right, introductions” Wynonna said “Buddy, this is auntie Waves and auntie Haught stuff but you can call her Nicole. Guys, this is Mr.W.Earp”  
“He’s cute” Nicole smiled earning a gurgle of approval from the boy “does he have a name yet?”  
“Well, it has to start with W so… i'm gonna call him Whiskey”  
“Wynonna no” Nicole sighed  
“Wynonna yes! My kid, my rules”  
“Still better than Welcome” Waverly muttered “how about Wyatt”  
“Or Walter” Nicole said  
“I always liked Wayne” Dolls smiled

Everyone looked at each other and silently agreed. Little Wayne Earp.  
“Do you like that, kid? Wayne?” Wynonna asked. Wayne made a sound that definitely seemed positive “Wayne it is then”

Then she noticed that Nicole was staring at him. Not like ‘oh, a cute kid staring’ it was more of a ‘i love it and want to protect it with all my heart and sole’ kind of look.

“You wanna hold him, Nicole?” Wynonna asked  
“Oh, um” she began, snapping out of the look “he just… he really reminds me of when i saw my brother for the first time when i was six”  
“I get it, i think he looks just like Waverly”  
“I must of been a really cute kid because this guy is freaking adorable” Waverly beamed, looking into Wayne’s bright eyes.

Nicole moved to the bed next to the Earps and sat down. Wynonna carefully placed the child in Nicole’s arms and Nicole immediately melted.  
“Hey little Earp” she said as the purest smile spread across her face “i’m Nicole, i'm dating Waverly and i’m your mom’s best friend”  
“Damn right kid, Nicole’s the best” Wynonna exclaimed, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.  
“Well she’s not lying, she's my best baby” Waverly said, giving Nicole as much of a hug as she could without disturbing Wayne, who had managed to fall asleep, gently gripping Nicole’s shirt.

“Where’s Doc, i'm surprised he’s not here” Waves continued after a few moments  
“He went to get us both coffee since we’ve been here all night” Dolls said as he pulled out his phone “speaking of, he needs a hand. See you in five, later kiddo” 

He gave Wynonna a quick kiss and left the room leaving the three women and a sleeping baby. They all simply sat in a comfortable silence, letting Wayne sleep peacefully. For a minute they all simply forgot. They forgot about the demons, the revenants, everything. The burden of the curse was lifted from their minds thanks to this child, this hospital was a safe haven and Wayne was clearing their minds. For the first time in a while, everyone felt calm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. special thanks to the anon on tumblr that suggested this.
> 
> tell me what you think and if you have an idea then inbox me a prompt on my blog:  
> https://wayhaughtismylife.tumblr.com/


End file.
